One of Those Rare Lovestories
by JoThePotterhead
Summary: She was the iternal flame and excitement he needed in his life. He was the calm and and light she needed to guide her in her life. Her beauty, grace and charm. His wit, strenght and will. They were a pair meant to be... but maybe it wasn't going to work out as they might want it to. **Rated M in warning for future chapters **


Ch. 1 | New Found Friendships... Sort of

** Tonk's POV - _"What the bloody hell is that wolf's problem? Who the hell does he think he is… messing with __**me…. **__Well, I'll bloody show him." **_

They had just been discussing plans with the Order Of the Phoenix when Tonks had just come up with a good idea.

"What if we just go now.. go and fetch him now? I mean, it's better than sitting around waiting.. discussing how and when. Let's just go now!"

The adrenaline rush was messing with her head. She'd been told she could _tag along_ with the rest of them while they went to rescue Harry. _Tag Along?_She still wasn't sure what they meant by that. Where they going to go out, and half way there drop her off at her parent's home? Well she certainly didn't care. She was just glad they'd let her come along. After all she was still quite young.

"And how would that help any of us..?" It was Remus now.

She looked over at him, her hair turning a deep red, "We're here to help Harry.. if we wait even a second longer-"

He cut her off.

Remus' POV

There she goes again with her never thinking things over. Will she ever learn?

"We have to plan things out! We don't even know what we're going to do." I growled lowly, running a hand through my hair.

It was Moody now. "Everyone just calm down.. today's not even when we're scheduled to depart for Harry's rescue. Don't get your fingers in a not Remus.. and Tonks, take your childish schemes somewhere else. Now! Go on, off you go. Freshen up and uuh.. rest. Big day tomorrow."

I could see her appalled expression from across the table, smirking to myself, I got up and went up to Sirius' room.

Remus knocked on the wooden frame of the door. It was their knock. A special, rat-ta-ta and then a hard pound on the door with his fist. Sirius, recognizing it at once went to get it.

"Not tired eh? Well, no one wanted to be given a bedtime. Not that I'm blaming you or anything." Sirius chuckled, moving aside to let Remus in.

"Not my bloody fault. It's just we have to know what we're headed for. We can't just up and go.. " Remus sighed as he plopped down on his best mate's bed. Sirius raised an eyebrow, closing and locking the door behind him and going to sit as well.

"Tonks' just excited.. Y'know. She's been told she can _tag along. _I wouldn't be surprised if Moody tells her to stay behind at the last second… Besides, I won't be going.. Moody's figured I should stay. Says its to surprise Harry.. I recon it's to guard headquarters. Poor man's been paranoid by that job of his." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah.. " Remus was dozing off, now laying on his best mate's bed.

"You've taken your potion.. correct?" Sirius was curious.

"Mhmm." Remus spoke, now, almost asleep. Sirius chuckled, got up and covered his mate with his bed sheets.

"Sleep tight." And with that Sirius departed, to Remus' room to sleep… or more like, Attempt to contact Harry.

_*** The next day -__

Tonks was the first up, or so she thought. She was fully dressed and started down to the kitchen. When she got there she found Remus, sitting there, his hair all messy, wearing the same clothing as the day before. He was chewing on a slice of toast, reading the Daily Prophet and when he spoke his voice was rough and hoarse.

"Morning" She said softly. Still a bit ticked off from yesterday.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" Remus asked in his morning voice.

"Fine" She nodded and poured herself some pumpkin juice. Sitting down across from him but not daring to look at him.

"I see.." He put the Prophet down and simply looked at her. "Excited for today?"

"Guess…" She shrugged, sipping her juice silently.

"Something wrong, Nymphadora?" He chuckled and that did it.

That ticked her off completely. Flicked her towards the on switch, raging her to the extreme. She turned her hair a dark red, the darkest Remus has ever seen on her. She slammed her cup down on the table and with that, he was done for.

"Let me tell you something, _Lupin._" She said, a low growl in her voice. "You think you can just do that! That doing you did yesterday? Where you do your little dance and you cross out all my ideas. All you ever do is overthink things! Well, Mr. I-like-to-think-things-over. Think about _this!" _And she walked over, or stomped over, to his side of the table pouring the rest of her juice over his head. "And. _DON'T_. Call. Me. Nymphadora." And with that she stormed out of the room.

_***Two hours later -__

They were all huddled up a few blocks away from 12 Grimmauld Place. Even Tonks. The only two that weren't there were Remus and Sirius. Remus, because he wanted to avoid another incident with Tonks and Sirius, under Moody's orders.

"Alright. Now, we'll all be heading towards number 4, Privet Drive. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." He said this, a serious tone in his voice to show he wasn't pulling their legs.

1-2-3 And off they went, each on their own broomstick. They were supposed to follow behind Moody of course, but after about a good 3 minutes Tonks was starting to take the lead, and surprisingly, Moody allowed it.

After about a good 30 minute flight, they reached their destination. They sneaked in through the back, quietly walking up the stairs. They heard a soft squeal and, looking back, saw that it was Tonks. Moody snapped her a face that said, _'Not now, Nymphadora' _and she stopped. They continued up the staircase and to a room they guessed was Harry's as to the small size of it compared to all the other rooms. Moody knew that the Dursleys had never treated Harry with any consideration or even kindness at all throughout the years Harry had lived here.

"Can I do it..?" Tonks whispered to Moody as she stepped forward. And Moody nodded, noting the bright gleam in her eyes. She turned towards the door and concentrated, unlocking the door and opening it, lighting her wand so she could see in the dark. And there he was, Mr. Harry Potter.

Tonks grinned and asked, "Alright Harry? We've come to rescue you.." Harry nodded from across the room on his bed, a surprised look on his face as he watched this silly, blue-haired young lady about his height looking over him as if he was her favorite person in the world, which he probably was. Now Moody stepped in front of them, interrupting them.

"Enough chit-chat. C'mon." He gestured over to Harry to get up and he did. Lowering his already raised wand as he did. They walked out of the house, footsteps in unison. Once outside, they started talking again.

"Alright. Now, back to headquarters. Same as before. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." And he mounted his broom, as did everyone else. They rode off again, and same as before, Tonks lead the way, along with Harry who seemed happy to be flying again. Tonks smiled over at him and Harry smiled back. She looked forward again, and noticing a cruise ship she looked back at Harry, warning him as he wasn't exactly paying attention. He moved just in time and they all continued flying back, Harry and Tonks in the lead.

_*** Back at Grimmauld Place -__

Moody waved his wand and they all watched as the other sections of the building moved aside, exposing number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry was amazed and the others stared in awe as well, even though they were used to it. Now was time to go in, and they slowly walked in, Tonks distracted by Harry's presence, tripped over a few things but they all made it safely inside.

Tonks watched as Harry hugged Remus happily, looking away, frowning slightly. Then came Sirius. Harry mumbled his name softly and then rushed to hug him, it was quite a long hug actually and looked more like they were cuddling. _Or embracing each other. Yeah, that works._

Then, you could tell Moody wasn't a very affectionate guy. Who would've guessed, I mean with his surname being Moody and all.

"Alright, alright.. we have things to discuss." He growled, cutting between Sirius and Harry, walking into the kitchen. But Harry ignored it, going now to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Then, Harry was told to go upstairs as the rest of the Order went into the kitchen to discuss further plans and such. Tonks sat, making her turn face into the form of different animals, not paying attention to the usual _"Be alert at all times, don't trust anyone unless you've been informed you can, and if Headquarters is breached…"_ speech. Then the actual discussing of further plans came, and it was Sirius talking about a secret weapon, but she couldn't bring herself to concentrate.

After about 20 more minutes they were done and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were allowed in for dinner. Tonks continued with her face changing, turning from an ugly-looking rat into a duck. The kids were all quite amused, except for Harry, who's attention Tonks really wanted. After dinner, Tonks decided to go talk to Remus, noticing that he seemed pretty grim.

"Remus..?" She asked as she knocked on his door. Then she heard a click and the door swung open on its own accord.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not even looking up from his book.

"I came to apologize…." She said, sitting in the foot of his bed, right beside his feet.

"Alright.. I'm listening." He now put down his book, folding the page he'd been reading and looking up at her, all pokerfaced.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done what I did earlier today. It was childish of me.." She frowned, noticing that he still showed no expression.

"Yeah, y'know, maybe Moody was right. You should take your childish schemes somewhere else." He nodded.

Tonks rolled her eyes now. "Don't flatter yourself, Lupin"

"I thought you were here to apologize, am I not right?" He asked now, annoyed again.

She nodded again. "Sorry… It's just, you don't seem to be forgiving me."

Remus shrugged, "You're forgiven. Doesn't mean we can be friends again… at least not for a while."

"We were friends before..?" Tonks asked, smiling slightly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tonks." He used her line on her and with that he went back to reading and a surprised Tonks left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed! More, coming up soon! **


End file.
